The present invention relates to a pendant for viewing medical information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,330 to Chioffe discloses a medical pendant which includes an elongated metal tube having two open ends. A magnifying glass is mounted at one end of the tube. At the other end, a film module is snapped into the tube. The film module has a light transmitting, planar end wall that is translucent to light and that spreads light evenly over a piece of microfilm mounted on the inboard surface of the wall. The film contains medical information that is capable of being read by the person wearing the medical pendant. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 278,609 to Satterelli discloses a medical pendant, microfilm reader. The Satterelli medical pendant is made of a clear or transparent plastic material. An actual embodiment of the Satterelli medical pendant discloses that the microfilm, that carries the medical information, is mounted in a film retaining cap which is in turn permanently affixed to the body of the capsule. At the other end of the capsule is a magnifying lens formed by the plastic housing such that a person can read the microfilm by looking from the magnifying end of the capsule to the opposite end, that is, towards the microfilm.